Her Eyes
by Nyimi-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Her Eyes

Pairings : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Naruto belongs Mashashi Kishimoto

Strory By Akira Haruno

WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, ANEH, TYPO, ALUR KECEPETAN, TAPI NEKAT DI PUBLISH

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy Reading :))

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

SAKURA'S POV~

Aku sudah mengenalnya

Aku suka menyebut asal usul pertemuan kami sebagai nasib. Nasiblah yang membawanya kepadaku. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul. Apakah aku menyukainya ? aku tak tahu pasti perasaan apa yang aku rasakan kepadanya sekarang.

-FLASHBACK-

Aku menuruni tangga dengan tergesa gesa, terdengar suara dak dik duk yang diciptakan kakiku. Hari ini hari pertamaku bersekolah di sekolah baruku, dan aku akan terlambat datang kesekolah baruku aku yakin itu. Kusambar sandwich yang ada di meja makan lalu aku menyeruput segelas susu yang berada di sampingnya.

" kaa-san aku berangkat" kataku sembari berlari keluar rumah.

" hati-hati sakura " aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

~x~x~x

" haaah ... haaah... haah..." akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah baruku, dengan peluh yang mengalir di pelipisku aku mulai berjalan menuju ruang TU untuk mengambil buku pelajaran dan peta sekolah ini. Maklum ini adalah sekolah yang bagus di kota ini, jadi wajar saja kan kalau sekolah ini memiliki gedung yang besar dan lahan yang luas.

Aku pun berjalan di koridor sekolah ini yang lumayan cukup lengang dan berisik, bisa kurasakan kepalaku sedikit berdenyut dan sepertinya ada kunang-kunang yang menghalangi mataku (?). Akan tetapi aku masih bisa menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang melihatku dari balik kaca jendela kelas dan memberikan tatapan orang-asing-siapa-dia. Dan bisa kulihat tak jauh dihadapanku sekarang ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Samar-samar bisa kulihat rambut hitamnya mencuat kebelakang, tubuhnya tinggi tegap, mata onyxnya menatapku tak peduli. Akan tetapi saat jarak antara kami berdua tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, segalanya menjadi hitam.

~x~x~x

" hei... apakah kau sudah bangun ?" sebuah suara yang asing ditelingaku

"emmmmhh..." erangku, tubuhku menggeliat lemas, akupun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berusaha menghilangkan kabut tipis yang menghalangi pandanganku.

"dimana aku ?" kataku setelah penglihatanku mulai membaik.

" hn, kau di UKS baka. Tadi kau pingsan di hadapanku, lalu aku menggendongmu , Merepotkan saja" kata seseorang yang sekarang tengah duduk disamping ranjang yang aku tiduri. Mata onyxnya menatap emeraldku tajam, seakan-akan mengintimidasi. Dan aku tahu, aku terperangkap didalamnya.

"k..kau b...bicara seolah-olah k...kau menyesal telah m...menolongku" kataku gugup. entah kenapa tatapan matanya bisa membuatku gugup seperti ini. Onyxnya masih terfokus pada emeraldku.

" hn, baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya." matanya masih menatapku. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tak bisa kupungkiri jatungku berdegup tak karuan sekarang, bisa kurasakan darah mengalir deras diwajahku menyebabkan pipiku merona merah.

" kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?" tanyaku yang masih terperangkap oleh matanya.

" hn, tidak apa-apa" katanya datar. Lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di UKS, bisa kudengar dia menggumamkan satu kata.

.

.

Miryoku-Teki~

.

.

.

.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Onyx itu, rambut ravennya, wajahnya yang bisa dibilang errr... lebih dari tampan itu seakan akan menghipnotisku. semenjak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, tanpa di komando wajahnya selalu tiba-tiba datang dalam imajinasiku, dan itu membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

Prince Charming, begitulah aku memanggilnya sekarang.

.

.

.

" sakura ? sa ... ku ... ra ..." terdengar seorang berambut pirang disampingku memanggilku, dengan tangannya yang di lambai-lambaikan di hadapan wajahku. Sontak, aku kaget dan mulai kembali ke alam nyata. Namanya Ino Yamanaka, dia teman sebangkuku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kelas terbuka, dan ada tiga orang laki-laki masuk kedalam kelas. Seketika, seisi ruangan kelas riuh oleh suara jeritan para siswa putri. Aku belum sepenuhnya menyadari siapa yang masuk kekelas. Akan tetapi saat aku melihat siapa yang datang,seketika jantungku berhenti berdetak, bisa kurasakan darah mengalir di wajahku. Bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku ino melihatku dengan tatapan dia-kenapa-sih, lalu dia mengikuti arah pandanganku yang tertumbuk pada seseorang bermata onyx di depan kelas yang juga ternyata sedang memandangku. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum.

" ehmm...ehmm... perhatian semuanya" kata salah seorang yang berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat. Lalu tanpa dikomando seluruh kelas menjadi hening. Dia masih menatapku.

" anooo... dalam rangka memperingati hari jadi sekolah kita yang ke-25. Kami panitia osis beserta sekolah akan mengadakan Bhakti sosial dan akan mengadakan perjalanan wisata yang rutin dilakukan setiap tahunnya. Untuk Bhakti sosial setiap siswa diwajibkan membawa sesuatu untuk disumbangkan, baik itu pakaian, atau makanan pokok. Dan untuk wisata, kami bertiga akan membagikan surat izin yang harus ditandatangani oleh orang tua. Surat izin di kumpulkan bersamaan dengan pengumpulan sumbangan untuk bhakti sosial." Lalu ketiga cowok tersebut mulai membagikan lembar demi lembar surat izin yang harus ditandatangani oleh orang tua. Aku bernapas lega saat onyxnya berhenti menatapku.

Dia berjalan dari bangku ke bangku membagikan lembaran itu, sampai pada akhirnya dia sampai dibangku kami berdua. Mata onyxnya menatapku tajam lalu dia meberikan lembaran itu, dengan gugup aku berkata padanya.

" ummmm... arigatou nee"

"hn..." katanya datar lalu melenggang pergi ke depan kelas.

" Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. " katanya datar lalu mereka beriga melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

~x~x~x

TEEET...TEEEET...TEEEET...

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, para murid satu persatu mulai beranjak keluar kelas menuju kantin. Aku dan ino pun mulai beranjak pergi dari kelas yang sumpek ini. Sepanjang perjalanan kami berdua hanya terdiam, tak ada salah seorang dari kami yang akan membuka pembicaraan, sampai pada akhirnya dua orang wanita yang tengah duduk di sebuah meja bundar memanggil kami.

" Oi sakura ... Ino .. disini" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan tangannya tanda mengajak kami untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Lalu dengan cepat kami berdua mulai menghampiri mereka.

" sakura ..." ucap ino memandangku. Tak lama kemudian dua orang yang terduduk disampingnya pun menoleh kearahku.

" ada apa ?" jawabku santai, sambil menyeruput jus stroberi kesukaanku.

" Apa kau menyukai Sasuke-senpai ?" tanya ino mengintrogasi.

" siapa itu sasuke-senpai ?" tanyaku polos. mereka bertiga hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawabanku.

" ya tuhan sakura, sasuke senpai itu adalah ketua osis disekolah kita." tenten mulai angkat bicara.

" sebegitu tampanya dia, sampai-sampai para fansgirlnya membuat Sasuke-kun fansclub lho." timpal hinata menambahkan.

" ya tuhan sakura, orang setenar itu kau tidak tau. Parah kau sakura." tenten angkat bicara lagi, sambil menggelengkan kepala bercepolnya.

" Sasuke-senpai itu orang yang datang kekelas kita sakura. " kata ino menjelaskan.

Otakku langsung merespon apa yang dia katakan, apa jangan-jangan orang yang mereka maksud adalah Prince Charming ? Aku mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

" maksudmu orang yang berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam itu ?" kataku penasaran.

" Bukan yang itu jidat, Sasuke-senpai itu yang berambut raven. ingat ?" katanya menepuk jidatku.

Oooooh ternyata namanya Sasuke. Nama yang bagus. Batinku dalam hati, lalu aku mulai ber 'oh' ria. Dan ketiga makhluk tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala tanda tak percaya.

" dasar baka ! ayo jawab, kau suka sasuke-senpai kan ?" tanya ino. tenten dan hinta hanya menatapku menuggu jawaban.

Pertanyaan mereka hanya kujawab dengan seringai lebar, dan bisa kuraskan darah mengalir lagi di wajahku. dan sudah bisa dipastikan mukaku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

" sudah kuduga." kata ino menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~x~x~x

Hari ini aku merasa kurang enak badan, tapi kupaksakan saja untuk berangkat sekolah. Hari ini aku membuat sarapan sendiri, dikarenakan karena ibuku berangkat beberapa minggu keluarkota untuk menyelesaikan beberapa masalahnya. Karena aku malas membuat sarapan, kuputuskan saja untuk membuat segelas susu. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku tidak henti-hentinya memijit kepalaku yang sedikit pening. Fokus mataku menjadi mengabur, seakan-akan ada selaput tipis yang menghalangi mataku. Tapi kupaksakan saja untuk terus berjalan, sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara klakson motor dan semuanya seketika menjadi gelap.

~x~x~x

"nnggghh..." lenguhku lemas. bisa kurasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku. kupaksakan kelopak mataku terbuka. Dan sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa melihat siapa yang sedang memelukku.

"Kyaaaaaaaa !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa ini ? fanfic abal-abal yang gajenya udah tingat dewa =='7

hahahaha maklum saya author yang belum mahir bikin yang bginian ^-^ -dilemparsendaljepit-

lagian ini fanfic pertama saya (readers: 'ditereaken' GAK NANYA !)

makasih buat semua orang yang sudah mau membaca fanfic gaje saya ini, saya harap kalian suka.

kalo ada kesalahan mohon bantuannya ya. :)))

daripada saya banyak bacot gak jelas, jadi lebih baik saya akhiri saja dengan :

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review please :))


	2. Chapter 2

Her Eyes

A story by Akira Haruno

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : GAJENESS, ABALNESS, TYPONESS, ALUR KECEPETAN, DKK.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

RnR please...

HAPPY READING ^-^

Chapter 2

SAKURA'S POV~

"nnggghh..." lenguhku lemas. bisa kurasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku.

kupaksakan kelopak mataku terbuka. Dan sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa melihat siapa yang sedang memelukku. Wajah stoicnya yang tertidur pulas tampak lebih tampan dari sebelumnya, nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku, sedangkan tangannya memeluk pinggangku erat seakan-akan dia tak akan melepaskanku sampai kapanpun. Beberapa detik setelahnya aku baru menyadari apa yang terjadi adaku. Sontak aku melepaskan pelukkannya dan berteriak.

"Kyaaaaaaaa !" teriakku langsung menjauh darinya. tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan langsung menatapku heran.

" a..apa yang kau lakukan padaku ?" kataku setengah berteriak. Lalu aku tersadar bahwa aku tengah memakai sesuatu yang tidak terasa nyaman. Ba..bajuku, di mana bajuku ? mataku terasa panas, terasa sesuatu menggenang disitu.

" hiks ... hiks ... a..apa yang k..kau lakukan padaku." aku tak kuasa membendung air mata yang keluar dari mataku.

"hn, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu bodoh" katanya santai.

"lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan, ini ?" kataku seraya menunjuk piama tidur yang aku pakai sekarang.

" sakura pembantuku yang mengganti bajumu, aku yang menyuruhnya karena baju seragammu kotor." katanya santai.

" a...apa yang terjadi padaku sampai aku berada disini ?" tanyaku cepat.

" Kemarin kau pingsan di tengah jalan sakura, dan aku hampir menabrakmu." katanya menjelaskan.

" b...benarkah ?" tanyaku gugup

"hn..."katanya santai.

" sudah berapa lama aku berada disini ?" tanyaku.

"hn, 1 hari. hn, sekarang sudah pukul 7 kurang 15 menit. cepat sana mandi atau kau akan terlambat." katanya santai. Aku pun mengangguk dan mulai berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada dari ruangan ini.

~x~x~x

setelah ritual mandiku selesai aku melihat seisi ruangan itu kosong, aku mendesah lega. Lalu aku melihat seragamku yang sudah bersih terlipat rapi di sisi ranjang tidur prince charming-ku. Aku pun bergegas memakainya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. ternyata eh ternyata prince charming-ku sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok yang berhadapan denganku lalu ia menarik lenganku lebih tepatnya menyeretku.

" ayo pergi" katanya di tengah-tengah seretannya (?)

END OF SAKURA'S POV~

~x~x~x

NORMAL POV~

Suara motor memecah keheningan yang tercipta di halaman sekolah. Terlihat seorang gadis berada dalam boncengannya memeluk erat pinggang sang pengemudi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ketakutan di punggung sang pengemudi, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Si bungsu dari Uchiha ini sangat jarang membonceng seseorang apalagi seorang dari itu semua orang menatap heran si bungsu uchiha ini dna beberapa oarang bertanya-tanya siapakah gadis yang diboncengnnya. Bisa terdengar jeritan-jeritan wanita yang memekakan telinga, mereka semua tergabung dalam sebuah grup yang mereka namai sasuke fans club. Seketika mereka langsung tertegun heran ketika seorang yang dibonceng sang pangeran sekolah membuka helm yang dipakainya Seluruh mata memperhatikan mereka berdua. wanita tersebut hanya celingak-celinguk keheranan. Tiba-tiba sasuke menggenggam tangan wanita tersebut dan melangkah menjauhi lahan parkir.

~x~x~x

" woy teme mau apa kita kesini ?" kata seseorang berambut durian.

" hn. berisik dobe." kata sasuke tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

saat naruto akan membuka mulutnya untuk melemparkan pernyataan sarkatik tiba-tiba niatnya terhenti seketika setelah melihat seorang sasuke menghampiri seorang wanita berambut pink lalu menarik tangannya lebih tepat menyeretnya lalu mereka pergi menjauhi mereka berempat yang masih mematung menatap pemandangan tersebut. Naruto membalikkan badannya lalu menmberikan sebuah tanda agar ketiga wanita tersebut ( ino, ten-ten, hinata) untuk mengikutinya.

Semua pasang mata yang berada di kantin terfokus kepada dua orang manusia yang sedang bergandeng tangan dengan tenangnya dikeramaian kantin tersebut. Lalu sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah meja bundar dengan seorang berambut nanas yang sedang asyik membaca bukunya.

" Yo shika, geser " kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Sementara yang diperintah hanya mendengus dan berpindah kebangku yang berada disebelahnya, padangan masih tetap terarah kepada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

" Duduklah. " Kata sasuke lembut tapi tegas kepada seorang wanita yang masih menggenggam tanganya bingung. Sakura masih berdiri mematung disamping sasuke sembari menggenggam tangan sasuke erat. Matnya terfokus pada kumpulan siswa yang berada di seberangnya. Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandangan sakura. Para wanita tersebut menatap sakura dengan tatapan intimidasi yang sangat sangat mengintimidasi sampai-sampai sakura ketakutan melihat tatapannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat bicara

" Hei kau, jangan tatap gadisku dengan tatapan seperti itu atau kau akan tau akibatnya nanti. " Kata-kata Sasuke menohok tepat sasaran, Semua mata tertuju kepada mereka. Sang gadis yang diketahui sebagai Ketua dari Sasuke fansclub takut-takut menatap wajah stoic sasuke terlihat setetes air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya. Lalu dia Menggebrak meja dan memberikan Deathglare kepada sakura lau pergi keluar dari kantin tersebut.

" Sa..sasu sudah " kata sakura terbata-bata sembari menggenggam tangan Sasuke Lebih Erat, sementara teman-temannya memberikan deathglare kepada Sakura, lalu mengikuti ketua mereka.

" Duduklah saku." kata sasuke lembut menatap mata emerald gadisnya.

" oy temeee apa maksudmu tadi meninggalkan kami berempat ?" teriak naruto tepat diantara sakura dan sasuke. Karena kaget dengan teriakan naruto sontak tubuh sakura terlonjak kaget dan secara refleks melepaskan genggaman sasuke.

" kau yang apa-apaan dobe ?" kata sasuke seraya memberikan deathglarenya kepada naruto.

" sa..sasu sudahlah tidak apa-apa" kata sakura lembut seraya menarik lengan sasuke tanda menyuruh duduk.

" hn" kata sasuke santai lalu duduk disamping sakura tangannya masih terpaut dengan tangan sakura. sakura hanya blushing diperlakukan seperti itu, sementara teman-temannya mereka mulai akrab dengan teman-teman seangkatan sasuke. sepertinya mereka mulai akrab. Bisa terlihat ino juga sedang PDKT dengan gebetan senpainya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sai-senpai sahabat baik sasuke. Sementara Hinata, dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan berblushing ria bisa duduk disamping naruto yang sekarang tengah mencoba mendekati hinata.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " tanya sakura kepada sasuke yang tengah berdiri santai di ambang pintu kelasnya.

" hn, menjemputmu. Ayo !" tutur sasuke seraya menarik tangan sakura. Ino yang sedari tadi tidak dianggap oleh sasuke hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

" jadi pulang sendirian huh ?" ucap seseorang yang sekarang sedang menghampiri seorang wanita yang masih melihat kepergian salah seorang sahabatnya itu. Yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum lalu bisa terlihat semburat tipis berwarna merah menghiasi wajahnya.

" aku sedang tidak membonceng siapa-pun hari ini, jadi bagaimana kalau kau kau antar kau pulang ?" tanpa basa basi Sai pun menarik lengan ino yang masih berblushing ria dan mulai berjalan ke lahan parkir sekolah.

~x~x~x

" KYAAAAAA ! Sasu pelan-pelan aku takuuuuut" kata sakura yang sekaran tengah berada dalam boncengan sasuke tangannya menggenggam erat jaket yang sasuke pakai memeluk erat pinggang sasuke, rambut pinknya berkibar -?- di terpa angin. Sedangkan yang diteriaki masih dengan wajah stoicnya tidak mengindahkan kata-kata sakura, sasuke malah menyengajakan menambah kecepatan motornya. Bayangkan saja bagaimana tidak Sakura berteriak histeris, karena sasuke tidak kira-kira menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam bayangkan itu. Sakura pun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sasuke, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung sasuke. Sedangkan sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis di balik helm hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

" terimakasih karena telah membuatku hampir mati" kata sakura ketus.

" maaf telah membuatmu takut" kata sasuke sembari mengelus pipi ranum sakura.

" aku tidak suka cara mengemudimu sasu, aku takut." Kata sakura masih dengan sedikit nada ketus dalam nada bicaranya.

" iya.. lain kali aku akan mengemudikannya lebih pelan.." katanya masih mengelus pipi sakura

" janji ?" kata sakura tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

" janji" kata sasuke mantap, menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking sakura.

" mau masuk dulu ?" tanya sakura lembut sembari menarik tangan sasuke, mengajaknya mampir barang sejenak.

" hn." Kata sasuke turun dari motor sportnya, lalu menanggalkan helmnya. Lalu dia mengikuti sakura yang masih dengan senangnya menarik tangan sasuke.

" tunggu sebentar aku buatkan teh dulu." Kata sakura lalu melenggang menuju dapur.

" hn." Kata sasuke santai. Lalu dia mulai mencoba melihat-lihat beberapa foto yang terpajang di atas rak ruang keluarga itu. Kebanyakan foto tersebut adalah foto sakura sewaktu kecil. Satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Foto seorang anak kecil yang mengenakan sebuah summer dress dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga melingkari kepalanya, mata emeraldnya bersinar cerah, rambut buble gum-nya melambai tertiup rumput yang dihiasi bunga levender menjadi latar foto tersebut.

SASUKE POV

" sasu... ini tehnya" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap lembut Emeraldnya. Emerald itu selalu membuatku terpesona.

" hn." Kataku mencoba sedikit lembut padanya. Aku pun memberikan senyuman tipis padanya. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak.

" ini di Hokaido ?" tanyaku padanya, masih menatap emeraldnya. Sedangkan sakura hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu lalu mengangguk.

" dia...lucu" kataku berkata jujur

" hmmm, arigatou" kata sakura masih diiringi dengan senyuman tulusnya. Membuatku semakin gemas melihatnya.

" Aku memujinya bukan kau." Kataku dengan nada menggoda.

" tapi itu adalah aku sasu." Katanya sedikit cemberut, membuatku semakin gemas saja.

" tapi yang ini lebih cantik." Kataku sembari menunjuk foto anak kecil tadi. Dilengkapi dengan seringai menggoda. Bisa kurasakan sebuah pukulan mendarat dibahuku.

" sasu-kuuuuuun" katanya merengek manja padaku, ini pertama kalinya dia memanggilku dengan suffix itu.

" hn ? " kataku santai dan itu membuatnya tambah kesal rupanya, dia menarik lengan kemejaku manja, mukanya lucu sekali jika sedang merengek manja seperti ini.

" Sasu-kun, kau ini menyebalkan." Katanya masih dengan nada manjanya yang membuatku semakin gemas saja.

" menyebalkan ya." Kataku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Pipi ranumnya merona, dan aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Bisa kurasakan hidung kami menempel satu sama lain, kulingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya, dia mencoba berontak tapi lengan kokohku masih menguncinya. Membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

" sa..sasu le..lepaskan" katanya gugup, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Dan itu membuatku semakin kerajingan menggodanya. Kutatap matanya, hidung kami masih bersentuhan satu sama lain. Kudekatkan lebih dekat antara wajahku dan wajahnya sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah.

.

.

5 cm

.

.

4 cm

.

.

3 cm

.

.

2 cm

.

.

1 cm

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Hehe gomen telat update #dibantai#, saya rasa saya ga usah banyak bacot ga jelas...

REVIEW PLEASE, aja deeeh...

REVIEW YAAAAH...


End file.
